Placer en disfraz
by LauCullen216
Summary: No es la primera vez que esto sucedía en un fiesta de disfraces, sin embargo, aquella vez las cosas no habían estado tan complicadas. Rated M por Lemon y lenguaje. Lean y juzguen.


_**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad o personas con mentes sanas.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia es mía.

_**Nota:**_Yo jamás he visto la serie Bleach, por lo que no he basado ninguno de los acontecimientos de esta historia sobre ella. Solo conozco a los personajes, aunque no conozco nada de sus vidas, solo sus nombres y apariencias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Placer en disfraz<strong>_

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ichigo! – Chillo Rukia con fuerza cuando llego al orgasmo, corriéndose alrededor del gran pene de Ichigo, quien siguió embistiendo en su interior hasta llegar también al orgasmo.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, jadeando y temblando sudados mientras intentaban controlar sus respiraciones y el latido de sus corazones.

Cuando al fin se calmaron, sin siquiera mirarse, ambos se arreglaron lo mejor posible e Ichigo salió rápidamente después de haber arreglado su disfraz de Aladín. Rukia arreglo lo mejor que pudo su disfraz de Jazmín, se lavó las manos y el rostro y luego se apoyó contra el lavabo intentando retener las lágrimas.

Eso no debió de haber pasado, no ahora, ni aquí. Sin embargo no había podido evitarlo, en cuanto los suaves y perfilados labios de Ichigo habían besado los suyos, se había olvidado de todo, su situación, el lugar donde estaban, todo se había ido de su mente excepto él y su gran deseo de sentirlo enterrarse con fuerza en su interior.

Cuando se calmó, volvió a la fiesta de disfraces saliendo disimuladamente del baño y fingiendo una sonrisa para todo aquel que le saludaba. Tomo la bebida que su hermano Ishida le extendió al verla y se la tomo de un trago. El alcohol quemo a través de su garganta y relleno su baso, tomándoselo todo de un trago otra vez.

Entonces, con otra bebida en la mano, se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones del local y su mirada viajo de forma involuntaria hacia la puerta del baño de damas. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado detrás de esas puertas la embargo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar que no era la primera vez que habían tenido sexo en un lugar público y en el que estaban tan expuestos. Habían tenido sexo justamente en un baño público en la fiesta de disfraces del año anterior. Ella se había vestido de diablita y el de Frankestein, pero aquella vez ellos no habían estado en tan mala situación uno con el otro.

Habían follado como animales en el baño del local de aquella vez y luego habían desaparecido de la fiesta para seguir haciendo el amor en casa.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando recordó la enorme discusión que habían tenido hacia tres días y de la cual aún no habían conversado. Cada vez que intentaban resolverlo, volvían a discutir.

Su mirada recorrió el local y vio a Ichigo sentado del otro lado conversando junto a sus amigos. Aparto la vista antes de que el notara que lo estaba mirando y su mirada se trasladó a la pista de baile, donde Orihime bailaba con su pequeño disfraz de enfermera en el centro de la pista. Ella también estaba peleado con su novio, Ishida, sin embargo, lo suyo no era tan complicado como su situación.

Orihime le sonrió y la hizo señas para que se uniera a bailar con ella cuando noto que la observaba. Rukia sonrió, dejo su bebida en la pequeña mesita frente al sofá y se unió a su mejor amiga en la pista de baile, contoneando las caderas al ritmo cadencioso de la música y bailando muy pegada a su amiga, quien también se movía de forma sensual contra ella.

Estaba tan envuelta en la música que no noto la presencia de Ichigo a su espalda y se sobresaltó cuando este la tomo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Rukia se detuvo por unos segundos y suspiro cuando Ichigo beso suavemente su cuello.

- Baila conmigo. – Le susurró al oído suavemente y Rukia no pudo evitar suspirar, incluso su voz era capaz de acelerarle el corazón. Ella escucho como la canción pasaba a una más sensual y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocerla, era _Love Faces _de Trey Songz.

Rukia subió sus brazos y los puso por encima de su cabeza para envolverlos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente al ritmo de la música, sintiendo como Ichigo movía las suyas contra su trasero, ambos moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras se restregaban uno contra el otro.

Rukia sonrió cuando sintió como crecía el miembro del peli naranja contra su trasero. Bailaron una canción tras otra hasta muy tarde y luego, cuando Rukia estuvo tan borracha que ya no podía sostenerse en pie, Ichigo la llevo en brazos hasta su auto y condujo a baja velocidad hacia su casa.

Para cuando llegaron, Rukia estaba totalmente dormida e Ichigo la subió por las escaleras en brazos hasta su habitación. La recostó sobre la cama y la desvistió con cuidado, intentando no despertarla. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior le puso su camisa blanca, la acomodo sobre la cama y la arropo con la gruesa manta de cama.

Entonces fue al baño, se ducho, se cepillo los dientes y, luego se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior. Entonces bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, lleno un vaso con zumo de naranja y lo llevo a la habitación. Sabía que eso haría que le doliese la cabeza un poco menos.

- Hey, pequeña demonio, ven. Toma esto. – La despertó suavemente y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Rukia, que estaba más inconsciente que consciente, tomo todo el contenido del vaso y suspiro. - Vale, ahora ya puedes dormir. – Le dijo Ichigo, sin embargo, Rukia negó con la cabeza.

Ichigo observo divertido como se puso de pie y camino tambaleante hasta el baño. Se rio cuando la escucho lavarse los dientes y luego observo divertido como volvía a caminar tambaleante hasta la cama, se acomodaba bajo la enorme manta y volvía a dormirse.

Ichigo bajo de nuevo a la cocina, lavo el vaso y subió de vuelta hasta la habitación. Se metió debajo de la manta y se durmió al instante abrazado al cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso de su pequeña Rukia, a quien, a pesar de estar tan enojado con ella, amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Rukia se levantó con una resaca insoportable y se removió en la cómoda cama intentando huir de los inmisericordes rayos del sol. Su espalda choco contra el suave pecho de su peli naranja y, aunque no tenía idea de cómo había llegado aquí, no pudo evitar suspirar y pegarse aún más a su cálido cuerpo.

Ichigo abrazo con fuerza las caderas sensuales de su peli negra y enterró su rostro en su cuello, inhalando su dulce aroma a rosas que era arruinado por el olor a alcohol. Entonces Rukia se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos. Ichigo miro fijamente aquellos hermosos y extraños ojos violetas que lo cautivaban y vio aquellos sentimientos que no había visto en días, que había extrañado tanto, y que adoraba ver en sus ojos.

En sus ojos veía amor, dulzura, felicidad y arrepentimiento, su mirada lo conmovió, y no tuvo duda alguna de que tenía la misma expresión. Rukia lo abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, y suspiro. Ichigo la abrazo de vuelta y también suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado porque sabía que ya nada se interponía entre ellos, se habían perdonado mutuamente, sin necesidad de palabras.

Cuando se separaron, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos e Ichigo se agacho para poder besarla, pero se sorprendió cuando esta se apartó y se tapó la boca con las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto Ichigo preocupado.

- Es que debo tener un aliento horrible. – Dijo ella contra sus manos e Ichigo se rio entre dientes ante los confusos ojos de la peli negra.

- Tranquila, anoche, mientras estabas medio consciente, fuiste al baño y te cepillaste los dientes. – Dijo divertido y Rukia lo miro sorprendida, haciéndolo reír entre dientes. - ¿Ahora si puedo besarte? – Le pregunto acariciando suavemente el pelo negro y largo de su hermosa esposa.

- Si, ahora sí. – Respondió ésta sonriendo. Ichigo volvió a agacharse y estaba vez lo recibieron los suaves y finos labios de Rukia. Esta lo beso de vuelta, enredando sus finos dedos en el sedoso y extraño cabello naranja de su guapísimo marido.

Ichigo se apartó de su boca para bajar a su cuello, el cual chupo y lamio a su antojo, haciendo jadear a la peli negra. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse apasionadamente y con un rápido giro, Rukia se posiciono sobre Ichigo, poniendo sus manos sobre su musculoso pecho mientras giraba en círculos sus caderas para excitarlo, sonriendo cuando dio resultado. Ichigo estaba a punto de tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor todo el día cuando sonó el teléfono.

Ichigo intento retener a Rukia cuando esta se apartó, sin embargo, después de golpearlo con fuerza, se acercó al teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y contesto jadeante después de sentarse en la orilla de la cama por todos los besos y el esfuerzo de golpear a alguien tan grande como su marido.

- ¿Hola? – Su voz jadeante hizo que Orihime, que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, sonriera.

- ¿Tu voz es señal de que ya se arreglaron? – Pregunto divertida y Rukia se quedó callada unos segundos, más concentrada en ver como su marido se desnudaba frente a ella en lugar de prestar atención al comentario jocoso de su amiga.

- Eh, en realidad, sí, pero no por la razón que piensas. – Respondió centrando sus ojos en el enorme y erecto pene de su peli naranja.

- Entonces, ¿No tuvieron sexo? – Pregunto sorprendida. Orihime sabía que Ichigo y Rukia parecían conejos después de una discusión debido a que eran firmes creyentes que de las peleas, las reconciliaciones con puro sexo eran lo mejor.

- Estábamos a punto, pero interrumpiste. – Rukia observo como su marido se acercaba hasta ella, parándose entre sus piernas y dejando a su pene justo a la altura de la cara de la peli negra.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo. – Respondió Orihime, esta vez con un tono de angustia que preocupo a Rukia. Preocupación que despareció en el instante en que Ichigo acerco su pene a su cara y acaricio sus labios con este.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto Rukia, su aliento cálido contra su pene hizo estremecer a Ichigo. Rukia se puso el teléfono en la oreja izquierda, sosteniéndolo con su mano, mientras que con la derecha tomaba el pene del peli naranja y comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente.

Ichigo gimió bajito para que Orihime no lo escuchara y observo absorto como la pequeña mano de su mujer se movía arriba y abajo en su pene, acariciando de vez en cuando su glande, empapando su dedo pulgar con el líquido pre seminal.

- De Ishida. – Respondió esta con la voz algo distorsionada, pero Rukia supuso que seguro estaba ahogándose en chocolate.

- ¿Qué sucede con él? – Pregunto antes de abrir su boca y posarla sobre el glande del peli naranja. El gimió cuando ella chupo suavemente y lo lamió. Ichigo tomo la cabeza de Rukia entre sus manos mientras esta relajaba su garganta para permitirle entrar profundamente en su boca.

- Es que, anoche, luego de que ustedes se fueron, el me llevo a su casa y… ¡Dios! Tuvimos un sexo increíble, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no me follaba así. – Dijo Orihime entre suspiros, ignorando el hecho de que, mientras ella contaba su increíble noche, su mejor amiga estaba haciéndole una felación a su marido.

Rukia cubrió sus dientes con sus labios y movió su cabeza al ritmo de las caderas de Ichigo, chupando cada vez más fuerte el enorme pene mientras acariciaba rápidamente con su mano las partes que no podía alcanzar.

- Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta de que seguía enojado conmigo porque me dejo una nota diciendo que le habían pedido que llegara temprano hoy al trabajo, lo que significa que estaba mintiéndome porque ¿Quién demonios trabaja el día después de Halloween? Puede ser lunes y nadie asiste porque están demasiado ocupados recuperándose de su resaca. – Orihime hizo su monologo casi gritando mientras Rukia acariciaba con su legua el glande de su marido y el pequeño espacio entre su glande y el resto de su pene, sintiéndose cada vez más excitada mientras escuchaba los bajos gemidos de Ichigo.

- Y, realmente, no puedo seguir así. Necesito que ese idiota con lentes y yo nos arreglemos. Odio discutir con él, y más por una estupidez, lo que es el caso. – Rukia ignoraba por completo a su mejor amiga mientras sentía como el cuerpo de su marido se tensaba cada vez más, ya cerca del orgasmo. – ¿Sabes qué? Iré en este mismo instante a su oficina y hablaremos. No podemos seguir así.

Rukia dejo sus dientes al descubierto y mordisqueo suavemente su prepucio mientras le acariciaba los testículos, eso detono el orgasmo de Ichigo, quien se corrió en su boca reprimiendo su grito mientras Rukia relajaba su garganta para tragar todo su semen.

La peli negra sacó su pene de su boca, divertida por el pequeño sonido de succión que hizo al salir y lo lamio, desde la base hasta el glande, antes de pasar su lengua por sus labios, rescatando las pequeñas gotas de semen que se habían escapado.

- Gracias por escucharme, Rukia. Iré a verlo en este instante. – Dijo Orihime con tono optimista, tan optimista como se sentía Rukia cuando vio a Ichigo arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Levanto un poco el trasero facilitándole el trabajo de bajarle la tanga a su marido.

- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. – Respondió antes de cortar en el mismo instante en que soltaba un ruidoso gemido cuando la lengua de Ichigo entro en contacto con su clítoris.

Rukia se sacó rápidamente la camiseta, se recostó parcialmente sobre la cama y observo absorta la lengua de su marido ondear lentamente una y otra vez alrededor de su clítoris, haciéndola gemir. Tomo entre sus manos el cabello de Ichigo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando este introdujo su dedo índice en su vagina.

Ichigo quiso gruñir cuando su dedo se deslizo con facilidad dentro de la vagina de su mujer, excitándose al notar lo mojada que estaba. Tomo su clítoris entre sus labios y lo chupo al tiempo que introducía un segundo dedo en su interior, sintiendo como sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor de estos.

Con un gran sentimiento de orgullo escucho a su mujer gemir y gritar mientras él la penetraba con sus dedos y su boca jugaba con su clítoris, chupándolo, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo.

Ichigo introdujo un tercer dedo cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Rukia comenzaba a tensarse. Los movió rápidamente, doblándolos para que golpearan su punto G. Rukia grito cuando el acelero aún más el ritmo de sus dedos, golpeando ese delicioso punto en su interior y luego se corrió con fuerza cuando a todo ese placer se le sumo el de los labios de su marido chupando con fuerza su clítoris.

Ichigo trago todos sus flujos vaginales y, con una última lamida a su sexo, se apartó de ella. Rukia lo vio pasarse la lengua por sus labios relucientes por sus flujos.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y le quito el sostén, dejando sus pechos redondos como frutos maduros al aire. El peli naranja observo con fijeza los rosados y erectos pezones de su mujer y luego tomo sus pechos entre sus manos, haciéndola gemir cuando los apretó para hacer resaltar esos adorables pezones. Rukia grito cuando el tomo su pezón derecho en su boca y lo lamio, chupo y mordió, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Siguió subiendo hasta sus labios y la beso con fuerza. Sus lenguas se enredaron de forma apasionada y Rukia gimió cuando lo sintió recostarse sobre ella. La peli negra envolvió sus esbeltas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo y araño suavemente su espalda cuando este restregó su pene contra su sexo.

Rukia gimoteo disgustada cuando Ichigo paro de besarla y luego lo miro con enojo cuando este se apartó un poco de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces? Vuelve aquí y fóllame. – Le dije apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las palabras de Rukia hicieron a Ichigo gemir, él también deseaba follársela con fuerza, pero no era el momento.

- Y lo haremos, créeme. Sin embargo, creo que es momento de una ducha. – Dijo tomándola por el trasero y poniéndose de pie, haciendo que esta lo abrazara al estilo koala.

- ¿Esa es tu manera sutil de decir que apesto? – Pregunto gimiendo cuando Ichigo apretó con fuerza su trasero y grito cuando le azoto la nalga derecha. Ella realmente no entendía el amor que Ichigo le tenía a su trasero, era pequeño y respingón, pero el parecía adorarlo.

- No, es mi manera de decir que ambos apestamos. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño y abriendo el agua tibia de la ducha. Puso a Rukia en el suelo y entro detrás de ella en la ducha. Y, como se habrán imaginado, follaron con fuerza contra las baldosas del baño y luego sobre el lavabo del baño y luego en el suelo de la habitación y después en la cama, parando de vez en cuando para comer.

Ellos, a diferencia de las demás personas, no pasaron el día después de Halloween recuperándose de la resaca, sino haciendo el amor en casi cada rincón de su gran casa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he vuelto otra vez con algo totalmente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, pero es que amo a esta pareja y quería ver que tal me salia una historia de ellos.<p>

**Nota:** Como habrán notado, en ningún momento mencione cual fue la situación que los llevo a enfadarse tanto y, si les soy sincera, tampoco yo le se. Así que, ustedes pongan alguna situación que sea de su agrado.

Hasta luego. ¿Review?


End file.
